Pocky Day
by monochromatic days
Summary: "Hey, did you know? 11/11/11 is Pocky Day!" And what better way to celebrate Pocky Day with the Pocky Game?


**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

**A/N: Apparently 11/11/11 is Pocky Day. Huh. Who would have known? And I was having a weird urge to write a Pocky fic today for this pairing too. Coincidence? I think not! Well, here it is. Enjoy! It's just a short drabble though X)**

* * *

><p>"Ano... Usagi-san! I thought we've been over this strawberry craze! So what's with the crate of strawberry-flavoured Pocky?" Misaki complained upon seeing stacks upon stacks of Pocky boxes piled in the living room area.<p>

"I don't really know. They were all delivered this morning. It's not all strawberry-flavoured. There are some chocolate ones too." The writer contemplated, whilst puffing out the smoke from his cigarette. He was reading the morning papers, as usual, and reclining on the couch.

"Mou! Usagi-san! I'd rather you eat all these Pocky rather than sucking on that cancer stick all the time!" Misaki retorted, clearly unhappy at all the boxes of snacks piling up on the coffee table. "At least we can clear some of these. It would be a total waste to throw them out. Maybe I can distribute this instead. Maybe Sumi-senpai would like some…" trailing off, he murmured to himself towards the end. Judging by his landlord's expression, the older male probably hadn't heard the last part.

"Oh? Are you worried about me?"

"N-No! O-Of course not!" blushing, the younger male turned around and made to prepare breakfast. _'__I __guess __we__'__ll __have __omelettes __today.__' _Misaki decided, before scouring for the necessary ingredients while the scrunching sounds of the morning newspapers could be heard in the background.

* * *

><p>After Misaki finished the preparations for breakfast and setting the table, both he and Akihiko fell into their usual routine of eating together. Sitting opposite each other, they began to eat, albeit silently. But as long as they were in each others' company, they felt neither awkwardness nor loneliness.<p>

The silence continued until both of them finished their meal and Misaki started collecting the dishes to do the washing up. On the way to the kitchen sink, he asked, "Hey, Usagi-san?"

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you would mind if I took some of the Pocky and gave it out to my schoolmates and some of the people at Marukawa. I doubt we can finish all of these and I bet most of the people wouldn't mind helping us clear them out."

"Sure. Just leave some for us." At that very moment, Akihiko suddenly recalled something. Something that wouldn't put the Pocky to waste. "Wait a minute, Misaki. Don't distribute them yet. They could come in handy."

"Handy? Handy for what?" Misaki was starting to get suspicious. This wasn't the first time that Usagi-san was acting like this. He had stopped his movements and left the faucet running while holding onto the plate he was cleaning. _'__Don__'__t __tell __me __he__'__s __planning __something _funny _again.__'_

"Oh. Nothing."

Ok. That just made the suspicion increase tenfold.

"Usagi-san! Don't try anything funny!"

"Misaki, did you know? Today's Pocky Day."

Inwardly sighing at the antics of the supposedly _older_ male, Misaki decided to play along before he got… attacked, early in the morning. But even then, he was still a little intrigued in this 'Pocky Day'. Turning off the tap and wiping his hands on a hand towel, he asked, "Really? Where did you hear it from?"

"Oh, just some rumours floating around here and there. It's 11/11/11 after all. Maybe because the 1s look like Pocky sticks? And it only happens once every hundred years."

"Hmm… Interesting." Misaki was deep in thought. Pocky Day huh? There was even a day for this small little sticks coated in chocolates, strawberries and other flavours? Very interesting indeed.

Realising Misaki was busy contemplating about what he had told him, Akihiko took the chance and tore open a box of Pocky lying innocently on the coffee table and taking out one of the small and thin sticks. Sneaking up to the younger male, he poked one end of the Pocky stick into said male's mouth before taking the other end of the stick into his own.

Shocked, Misaki bit off his end of the Pocky stick before scooting far away and demanding, "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Well, it's just that I've seen this happening in some high school romance drama shows. I thought I'd try it and see what's so interesting about it. And my, is it in-te-res-ting." Akihiko replied, stressing the last word albeit unnecessary, in Misaki's opinions.

Feeling his face heat up and the sudden deepening of the older male's tone he stuttered, "W-why are you even watching all those things anyway? Besides! This Pocky Game thing only happens between guys and girls! Two guys doing it is just plain weird!"

"I was just flipping through the channels, trying to look for some inspiration for a novel of mine-"

"Not BL, I hope."

"Sorry to disappoint, it is, actually."

"Damn!" Misaku cursed under his breath. Looking up and wanting to confront the author, he was only awarded with another pocky stick shoved into his mouth. Glaring at the male standing triumphantly in front of him, Misaki reluctantly munched on the stick until it disappeared into his mouth.

"Well, now that you've warmed up, let's try it again, shall we?" Akihiko purred seductively. "And lets do it properly this time."

Misaki shivered as his lover slid a hand up under his shirt, causing the younger one's strength to leave him; and another hand poked a new stick of Pocky into Misaki's mouth before said lover stuck the other end into his own.

Taking the lead, the writer started to munch at his end of the Pocky stick before the younger male decided to timidly nibble at his end too.

But unfortunately, Akihiko was too impatient and just finished off the entire Pocky stick just so he could taste the sweet flavour of Misaki instead.

Huh. So much for playing the Pocky Game.

* * *

><p>Breaking apart after that passionate and heated kiss, Misaki stopped to catch his breath before asking, "I thought you didn't like sweet things?"<p>

"I don't. But I do like the taste of Misaki." Akihiko smirked.

Blushing a cherry red, up to the tips of his ears, he murmured, "Baka Usagi."

"Today is your day off, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"And we do have a lot of Pocky left."

"Oh no, you don't." Misaki had a feeling where this was going.

Akihiko didn't reply, but had a devious smirk forming on his face.

Yup. Misaki definitely knew where this was going.

And so, the dishes from breakfast lay forgotten in the sink while the couple slowly enjoyed their 'Pocky Day' together.

At the end of the day, almost half of the delivered Pocky was polished off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it! I'm typing this in the middle of the night while waiting for Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi Season 2 Episode 6 to be aired. IT'S JUNJOU MISTAKE PEOPLE! **

**Ok. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just happened to see a lot of things related to 11/11/11 being Pocky Day so yeah. Like I said, I already had plot nagging at me to write this and viola! This fic happened. It turned out a little longer than it did so I hoped it didn't stray off the plot I initially planned for. Do review and let me know what you guys think! **


End file.
